Overview of Spiritual Habits
Below I have attempted to list out a number of spiritual habits worth practicing. Spirit-Oriented Works – Do one's work for the highest values one can imagine, including service of the Divine. Goodness – Do good things, the right thing in every and all situations. Self-Givingness – Move from selfishness to ever-increasing self-givingness. Take pleasure in the needs, interests, and success of others. Show genuine affection for them. Generosity – Give to others fully and generously in terms of resources (time, effort, knowledge, etc.) whenever possible and appropriate. Goodwill – Have goodwill for every one you come in contact with. Send goodwill to others through the atmosphere. Avoid goodwill to those who mean harm. Be neutral there. Humility – Avoid relating a matter to the ego in any way. Do not aggrandize one’s self. Gratitude – Feel deep thanks and appreciation for all or particular things that have come your way. Soft/Reduced Speech – Speak in a low, soft voice; speak fewer words; if possible, not at all. Silent Will – Hold back expression of one's thoughts and wishes, which will compel others to speak it out. '' ''Taking Another's Point of View – In any conversation or interaction, see the truth in another’s words, no matter how much at odds with your perspective. Patience ''– Hold back all urge, intent to speed up what you desire. Impatience should not touch the nerves. ''Equality of Being – Be calm in the face of difficulty; or when an intense positive arrives. Inner Detachment (Non-reaction) – Maintain a poise of non-reaction to what others say or do. It is the first principle of taking to the Spirit. Non-Initiating – Hold back from taking action whenever possible, attracting powerful positive conditions back to you. Peace (inner spiritual) – Move from disturbance to inner calm. Make peace and calm your natural state. Opening to the Spiritual Force (Consecration) – Open to the Force (Mother) before initiating activities, for situations, problems, wrong attitudes, etc. You will quickly gain life’s cooperation. Moving to the Depths Within (Concentration) – Center yourself in the inner being, not the outer surface. Peace, richness, right understanding, surrounding life movements will become the norm. Living in the Now/the Ever-Present – Don’t think about the past unless it is useful to the present. The same with the future. Know that all three can be joined and affected by being in the right consciousness in the Eternal Now. Seeing Beyond the Positive & Negative – Perceive that the good and bad, positive and negative are useful for the unfolding of life's progress; your progress. Seeing the Outer as a Reflection of the Inner – Look around and see that all things reflect one’s consciousness. If you increase the corresponding positive, and eliminate the negative, the outer will instantly respond in your favor. Inner Awareness of Subtle Forces – Become aware of the subtle forces of life unfolding around you, enabling right understanding, and decision making and action that enables life to respond in your favor. Spiritual Sincerity – A constant aspiration for the Divine (Mother) to come into your life is spiritual sincerity. Surrender ''– Offer every act, your very existence to fulfill the Divine ''(Mother's) Intent. '' ''Mind's Movement out of Ignorance - Accept that the mind knows only a part, not the whole. Seek the many parts and truth of any thing or matter. It is the Truth that brings success and fulfillment. Power of Mind and Spiritual Mind – Overcome the hard churning of thought to experience knowledge through silence, as light, illumination, intuition, revelation, and supramental perception. Constant consecration, calling, etc. will allow this to happen. Faith (spiritual-) – Shift your trust from life to the Divine (Mother). Calling the Spirit – Call the Divine (Mother) into your life for a period of time every day to evoke that power in general or for a particular matter. Seeing The Marvel – See how each and every thing, positive and negative, as it arises, serves the purpose of unfolding for progress in life; in your life. Infinite from the Finite – Realize that in the smallest thing, the finite can break out if the right consciousness is brought to bear. Break the Habit – Perform an act one or several levels higher. E.g. a physical act with emotion (vital); physical or vital act with thought (mentality); mental act with inner silence or spiritual perception. Truth – Know the full truth of a thing, and act from that truth. Be truthful, honest. Life will cooperate with that effort. Values – Apply one’s deepest values, such as tolerance, respect for the individual, harmony, etc. Take to new values. Understand that values are spiritual skills. '' ''Spiritual Values – Take to any of the universal spiritual expressions -- Truth, Silence, Wisdom, Knowledge, Harmony, Oneness, Peace, Love, Beauty, Delight, Infinity, Timelessness -- in increasing measure. Evolving Soul – Seek the inner being, including the evolving soul within (psychic being) which will put you in touch with your highest nature and purpose. Resolve Contradictions into Harmony – Resolve conflicts with another or other things or matters by discovering the higher harmony. Contradictions as Complements – See the things you are in conflicted with and divided from as actually true complements; that serves the purpose of both your growth. Raise you consciousness to see the unity and resolve the contradiction. Soul to Soul Connection – Perceive another's soul. Feel that yours and theirs are one and the same. Experience that inner Oneness. Raise One's Attitudes – Constantly raise your level of attitudes, overcoming all wanting ones, while maintaining a general positive one. See Divine in Others - Each time you meet with another imagine that they are the Divine, Mother. Respect them to that degree. In reality, it is the Truth of things. Category:Spirituality Category:Spiritual Evolution